Warm Bodies
by Keke xp
Summary: Nami has continuous nightmares about Arlong Park all the time...And Fire Fist Ace just happens to be someone who wants to get to know her a little better. Horrid summary so just read it. Reviews are desperately needed if people want me to write more stories like this.


_**Hey guys. Mhm yeah I've had a horrible case of writer's block lately. I can't seem to find any good ideas for my other two stories. You guys have been waiting so patiently and I'm sorry to put you through such a wait!**_

_**I got bored eventually and decided to make an Ace x Nami one shot for all the One Piece fans out there! I love this pairing and I hope you all enjoy this story! It takes place during the Alabasta Arc!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, and never will own, One Piece. It was created by the fabulous Oda! XD**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_"I'd never break a deal concerning money... You know that, Nami." She frowned._

_"Ignore her. She's a traitor to everyone. She's with the Arlong Pirates." She closed her eyes._

_"C-Catch her! Cat Burglar Nami can't get away! How'd you let a 13 year old get away?!" She clenched her fists._

_"Oh? The Navy came to take your money? Looks like you'll have to start all over again...heh..." She shook with fury._

_"Arlong..." She whispered._

_"Ar...long..."_

_"ARLONG!" Nami screeched before she plunged a dull knife into her chest. The orange haired woman growled in frustration when the knife didn't hit her chest- it simply bounced off. Growling in outrage, the woman continued to try to stab herself with the full knife- and yet the result was always the same_

_"ARLONG!" She screamed, tears running freely down her pale cheeks. "YOU BASTARD!" She shook with uncontrollable fury as she continued to try to stab herself. The tears were falling faster now as she heard Arlong's harsh laughter. "Why can't I die?! Why?!"_

"Nami!" Nami sat up in bed, breathing harshly. The young navigator placed her hand onto her chest, trying to catch her breath. '_Another nightmare...'_

Every other night she would have nightmares. They included memories of how abusive Arlong would sometimes get, what would have happened had Luffy not been there to save her, Arlong murdering Nojiko and burning down the entire village, etcetera. And it always haunted her- the orange haired woman didn't know how to deal with the reoccurring nightmares.

She didn't exactly understand why she had the nightmares in the first place. Arlong and his fish man crew were gone now, and Cocoyashi Village was safe so she had nothing to worry about.

"Oye." Nami whipped her head to the side and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed that she was only inches apart from Luffy's older brother, "Fire Fist" Ace.

"You okay?" He tilted his head to the side. "I heard a lot of screaming. It's a wonder none of your friends heard you." He scratched his head.

"I'm fine." She hugged her knees to her chest. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with the words "MODE" printed across it, and a pair of blue shorts. She frowned. "The others... All of them are deep sleepers...but I'm alright. It was just a little nightmare."

He raised a black eyebrow. "It sure did not seem like a little nightmare. You kept screaming 'Arlong'." Ace sat beside her on her bed. "That's the name of a famous Fish Man pirate... one of the biggest names in the East Blue. Why were you screaming 'Arlong' over and over again?"

Nami chose to keep quiet, looking down at her feet. The navigator was used to being this close to boys, since she was on a ship full of boys, but this was different. Ace just seemed a lot more different than anyone she had ever met. He seemed to have a ferocious aura radiating from his body in waves... a will that burns like a fire. She didn't understand why, but it drew her in.

However, she didn't know if she wanted to recount her past with him. He may be Luffy's older brother but that didn't mean that the her and him personally knew each other.

"Alright.." Ace finally sighed, running a hand through his jet black locks. "You don't have to tell me why you're having this nightmare but...is it a reoccurring thing?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "It is reoccurring. I don't know how to get rid of them either." She finally looked over at him, not even caring that they were only inches apart from each other. Chocolate orbs met black hues. "If I'm being honest here...it frightens me greatly."

"Ah." Ace nodded. "I see. Would you like for me to stay in here with you for the night? Sleeping with someone usually helps to keep bad dreams away, ya know?"

"S-Sleeping?!" Nami stuttered. "I..." She blushed darkly. "Now?! Don't you think we're rushing things?!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not ready for that! I'm still an adorable cutie pie!"

"What?"

"I've never even had sex! Way too inexperienced! Waiting for the right person!"

"Woa woa wait." Ace placed both his hands onto her shoulders. "Calm down! I'm talking about sleeping beside each other! Not as in sex!"

". . . Oh." She blushed even darker, if that was possible.

"... Unless you want to, because judging by the blush on your face..."

"Shut up!" She swiftly kicked him, causing the male to fall off the bed. He only laughed, giving her a cheeky wink. "I was only kidding Nami. But the offer still stands."

"...I would appreciate it if you stayed in here..." She finally replied. "But you sleep on the floor!" She threw a pillow at him in a huff and turned into her side so she wouldn't face him.

"Thanks for the pillow?" He cautiously replied. _'And people say Roronoa is scary...they haven't met this one...'_

Nami reached over and shut off her lamp, before pulling the blankets over her body. Ace leaned against her bed, closing his eyes but not (surprisingly) falling asleep first. He listened to Nami's breathing. He could tell that the navigator wasn't asleep yet and she probably didn't want his "sympathy".

"Ace?" Nami whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

"Mm?" He replied.

"... Just making sure you were still there."

"Yeah...I'm here."

"Say Ace, how did you know I was having a bad dream?" Nami asked him.

"... I don't know. Instinct maybe. I know the feeling of having horrible thoughts plague you." Ace replied. "Speaking of which, where is Vivi sleeping? She usually sleeps in here with you doesn't she?"

"Vivi wanted to be on lookout tonight." Nami replied, running a hand through her orange locks. "So we took a vote and it was 5 to 1, the one being chivalry idiot Sanji." She giggled. "So now Vivi is watching over the ship while we sleep."

"Ah."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Mm."

Nami closed her chocolate brown eyes. "You two seem to be quite close." When Ace didn't reply, she continued talking. "Do you like her? I feel like you two would make an ado-"

"I don't like her in that kind of way. I'm not looking for a relationship right now." He cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh." It was quiet in the room after that. Nami was still trying to figure out just what was happening. '_So I had a nightmare. Big deal. Its not like I screamed or anything. It was just whispers. How did he hear it? Whatever the case, he's really sweet.'_

He opened his eyes. "Nami?" Ace suddenly said her name, snapping her out her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you like my little brother? I mean Luffy is a handful at times but he seems to really admire you and yo-"

"I only see Luffy as the captain of this ship. I can't see him as anything more than a friend." Nami cut him off this time, turning over so that she was no longer facing the wall and was instead staring down at Ace's form. _'He's so muscular...that's very attractive but he says he's not interested in relationships right now. I have no chance with him.'_

"Heh. I see." He stated, closing his eyes. "So...do you like what you see or something?"

"..." Nami made sure to remember this: Ace was very blunt. "I was just staring out of curiosity!" She replied blushing. "Sorry!"

"Its alright. I've been staring at you out of curiosity too."

"Oh."

Again, the room grew quiet as Nami opened her eyes and struggled to form the words she wanted to say. Really she should be warm because of the blankets but it was just so cold. She didn't want him to start a fire so... "Ace?"

"What is it?"

"I um..." She sighed. "I'm cold..."

Ace didn't say anything or do anything at first. Finally he stood up and turned around to stare at Nami. After thoroughly staring at her (baffled) expression and after removing his shoes he climbed into bed beside the navigator, pulling the blankets over both of them. "I'll keep you warm." He said, crossing his arms behind his head.

Nami smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ace.." She replied before closing her chocolate brown hues once again and eventually drifting off. Ace, too, drifted off, a bubble forming outside of his nostril.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

"_Nami."_

_"Hm?" Nami blinked. She was in her home at Cocoyashi Village for some reason. Looking down at herself she noticed that her legs were shorter and that she wore a light orange sun dress along with orange flip flops. "Nami!"_

_"Oi! Idiot! Can you even hear me?!" Nami looked across the table only to see her blue haired big sister Nojiko sticking out her tongue at her. She wore a light blue sun dress with brown sandals and a red headband kept her hair back._

_'This is one of my memories. But I never have such sweet dreams... why is this time different? Wait... Ace...' Nami thought to herself, swinging her feet__. "_

_"Pay attention! Idiot!"_

_ Nami pouted."Don't call me stupid! Stupid!"_

_"Bleh!" Nojiko stuck out her tongue. "I said idiot! Not stupid!"_

_"Same difference!"_

_"Heh. Both of you shut up." A tall purple haired woman chuckled, placing a bowl tangerines onto the middle of the table. "You're always arguing."_

_"Nojiko started it!" Nami quickly stated, pointing her finger at her sister._

_"Hey!"_

_"Shut up both of you!" Bellemere smacked both of the girls, a tick mark appearing on the side of her head._

_"Ouch! Bellemere!" The girls whined in unison, both rubbing their sore heads._

_"Hmph." Bellemere grinned. "Nojiko, here." She gave the blue haired child a small amount of beli. "Go into town and get some more salt and pepper. We're all out."_

_"Okay Bellemere!" Nojiko hopped down from the chair and walked to the front door._

_"I wanna go too!" Nami pouted._

_"You're gonna steal something if you come with me!" Nojiko replied, smiling fondly at her baby sister. "I'm responsible unlike you!" She had shut the door before Nami's shoe hit her in her face._

_"Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue. "Stupid Nojiko!" She crossed her arms over her chest as Bellemere sat across from Nami._

_"Mm, so do you have any questions for me today Nami?"_

_"Questions?" Nami blinked. 'Ah, that's right. I used to always ask Bellemere a question about herself every day. I was such a curious kid..' "Well...have you ever liked a boy Bellemere?"_

_"Oh? What's this? Does Nami have a crush on someone?"_

_"No! It's not like that!" Nami rolled her eyes. "All the boys in this village think Nojiko and I are weirdos anyway. Stupid boys..."_

_Bellemere laughed softly. "Well it's just as well. They're just mad because you girls are stronger than all of them combined. Remember Nami, women have to be strong in order to survive in this world. The sea is filled with lots of adventures and you wanted to be a..."_

_"I want to create a World Map!" Nami replied, smiling excitedly._

_"Mhm." Bellemere nodded. "Plenty of adorable boys in this world. You don't have to have a boyfriend either. You can be as independent as you want to be."_

_"Really?" Nami laughed._

_"But when you find the right guy...you won't start off with 'I love you'... You start off with 'Nice to meet you'." Bellemere chuckled. "You understand?"_

_"You still didn't answer the question Bellemere!"_

_"Whoops, I think I hear someone calling my name." Bellemere stood up. "I'll go check it out."_

_"Liar!"_

_"Who are you calling a liar?" Bellemere smacked her once again._

_"Ouchie! Bellemeeeeeere! That huurt!"_

_"Pft, stop whining."_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Anyone seen Nami-Chwan?" Sanji asked the next morning, scratching his head.

"I haven't seen her." Zoro stated.

"Me neither." Usopp added.

"N-Nami's lost!" Chopper cried. "We have to find her!"

"Hm? Anyone seen Ace?" Luffy asked, picking his nose. "I thought he was in the kitchen but he's not.."

"Well, I don't know about Ace but Nami must still be in her room?" Vivi suggested.

"Oooh Vivi-Chaaaaaan you always have the best ideas~" Sanji clasped his hands together, his eyes becoming hearts.

"Idiot cook." Zoro mumbled.

"What did you say, Marimo?!" Sanji glared at him.

"Come on guys. Let's check Nami-Chan's room." Vivi said.

"OKAAAAAY VIVI-CHAAAAAN~" Sanji smiled in bliss, his eyes turning to hearts once again.

The crew gathered outside of Nami's room. "Vivi you should open it." Usopp suggested.

"Hm? Why Usopp?"

"Because Nami is a girl and you're a girl so she won't throw stuff at us if we try to come in since we are men!" Usopp explained.

"Good plan Usopp." Zoro said.

Vivi only giggled before opening the door. "Nami-Chan, are you aw...oh wow.."

"What is it?" The others pushed past Vivi into the room only to receive the shock of a life time. Ace lay on Nami's bed with his arms crossed behind his head and Nami had her head and her hand resting on his bare chest. The blankets were pulled up all around them and the two seemed blissfully unaware of the presence of Vivi and the Straw Hats.

"Is Nami...naked?" Chopper tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Sanji growled. "NAMI-CWAAAAAAN! Please don't tell me you slept with Luffy's older brother!"

"Wha?!" Luffy gaped at the two. "A-Ace and Nami? Together?! In one bed?!"

"It looks like they are just sleeping to me.." Zoro deadpanned.

"So they didn't do 'it'"? Chopper asked.

"A-Ace?! With Nami?!"

"I'm so confused."

"NAMI-CHWAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ugh." The bubble that grew from Ace's nose suddenly popped and he blinked his eyes open. "What's with all the screaming?"

"Just ignore them, Ace." Nami replied, snuggling closer to him. In all honesty, Nami didn't want to get up and answer endless questions from her overprotective crew mates. She was too warm...besides, Ace obviously didn't care. She'll just continue to sleep alongside the male...and maybe when night comes and everyone is asleep...well...

_Fin_.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Haha how was it? Again I was bored so I created this! I love One Piece! I love Oda! I've been watching Naruto and One Piece since 2006 so I know /almost/ everything about both animes!**_

_**I adore this pairing 3 Tell me what you guys think of this. Reviews are welcome and don't hesitate to ask for more one shots!**_


End file.
